Alice
by hikari-chan angel of life
Summary: Just a short story I cooked up about what happened after Alice left wonderland


I am going to tell you a story; so, listen closely as I speak. My story is not a fairytale. No princess will fall in love, nor will a hero come and save the day. My white bunny body with my shiny black eyes, will tell you the dreams I wish will one day return.

You are familiar with the tale of _Alice in Wonderland_ I assume. Alice, the creator of my broken dreams never returned to me, my Wonderland destroyed the innocence inside her. The visions that came from her heart and that held her soul were gone forever. A young woman grew in her place.

Time wore on and I was passed down to other children. Generation by generation; my soft cotton body was the only remaining part of Wonderland. I was a forgotten remnant of the memories and activities that took place in my little dream world.

Over the years I watched as my dream died. I couldn't let my beautiful dream go, so I decided to find a new Alice.

I was in the arms of many before I came across a girl that could be my new Alice. She was around the age of sixteen, with short red hair and eyes the color of Oceans. Maia was her name, the life she had was hard and her heart was hurt and vengeful, but the soul within her held an innocence that I thought would restore my dream. So, I took her to Wonderland thinking she would be my new Alice. Though when I took her there, her heart became guided by fear of what she didn't understand. She began to destroy the Wonderland that I had brought her to return to life. So, I had her locked away, never to be known that she existed aside from the path of destruction that she left in her wake. She was the first Alice, her soul captured by the wrath of the fearful and vengeful Spade.

My first Alice failed, so I went in search of another to rebuild my Wonderland. Soon I discovered a boy with a voice of beauty and tranquility. He sang his song from the heart which lead me to him. He was given the name of Alec by his mother. The name was all that remained of her within his life. I saw in him a beauty that the original Alice had possessed. I took him into my beautiful dream, hoping he would restore it to the beauty it once was.

At first it seemed as though my wishes were realized. Alec was attempting to rebuild Wonderland with the power of his voice. In the beginning his songs were joyous and sweet; however, after a short time within my dream his tunes were sorrowful and holding despair. Always he sang his songs to the people and creatures of Wonderland, the misty gray of his eyes shining with pain and his short copper colored hair blowing in the wind. Until one day gunshots rang out and down in a pool of crimson color lay my second Alice with a pistol in his hand. Captured by the despair and forgotten power of the Diamond, bloody red roses now grow where he once stood.

She came to me on an unexpected day. I saw her as she walked along the street stopping where my second Alice once stood. She was picking one of the bloody roses with the sweetest smile I had witnessed since the original Alice held me so long ago. She was an innocent young girl with purity far beyond her existence, untainted by the horrors of time.

Esther was the sweet girl's name, her existence glowed with the brightest amethyst eyes I had ever seen, her hair was a chestnut shaded color pulled up in two cascades down past her shoulders. For many years she was my Alice, the re-creator of my dreams. Though at some point without my notice, the sweet dreams I once wished for became horrible nightmares. Greed had corrupted the innocent Esther who feared her own demise by time. She became my world's queen, ruling without a loving heart. The greed and desires of the Club ripped away my third Alice.

This is why I sit here with you now sweet child. Your eyes that glow with the joy and happiness that the original Alice once had. The laughter that rings from your voice with the smiles that grace your lips. Your heart is innocent and your soul is still untainted by the horrors of time. The beauty that shines in your young and untouched eyes is perfect for my dream. I come to you bearing this crimson rose with a desperate plea child. I wish for you to become my fourth and final Alice. Take upon your soul the purity and joy of the Heart for me. Return my dreams to me and remove the horrors of the nightmares that the Spade, Club, and Diamond brought upon my world. Will you become my next Alice?


End file.
